Old Man
The Old Man is a minor character in the 07 Ghost series. He is a nameless character and the second victim of a Kor shown in the series, and the first one who has become a Kor. History The old man appears to have lived within the Church grounds for some time, as he notes that he had been wandering the Church for a while. He used to live with his wife, who's name is unknown, and he either has no children or they have moved away. His wife, who appears to have been ill or infirm, as she seemed to be unable to stand in the picture the old man had. When she passed away she was buried in the Church cementary, and the old man was unable to return home upon realising that there would be no one there to great him, as it was just the two of them living there, and the thought of his wife being lonley. He visits the Church cementary apparantly every night. Sometime after his wife's death, he became a Kor. The wish he made may have been to be reunited with his wife. Appearance The old man appears old and infirm, being somewhere around the ages of 60-80. He is very small in stature, being almost a foot smaller than the already small Teito, which puts him somewhere at 4 foot 4, and his weight and build are unknown. He carries the appearance of someone who is old, having deep wrinkles on his face, small, sunken eyes, large eyebrows, and a large nose and ears. His eyes and hair are both grey in colour, his hair appearing to be cropped short. He wears the simple robes of a monk, and carries a wooden staff for help when walking. Personality Although seen only briefly, the old man appeared mild mannered and quiet. As a Kor he is shown to be aggressive. Relationships Nameless wife: The old man appeared to be very close to his wife, as he was shown fondly looking at a photo of them together. He was also so loving towards his wife that he was unable to go home after her death for fear she would be lonley. His wish to the Kor may have been to be with his wife. Grandson: The old man was shown hugging a small child that appeared to be his grandson. He and his grandson appeared to be close as the child rushed up to him and hugged him. Teito had said that he (the old man) will be much happier now that his family is present. Anime Synopsis The old man first appears on the Church grounds where he greets Teito and tells him of his dead wife. He then begins to speak in an omnious mannar, telling Teito that he can grant him his wish if he returns at midnight. Meeting with Teito again, he attempts to grant Teito his wish, and marks him with the brand of a Kor. He is interrupted by the Bishops who battle him and purify his soul. The next day, Bishops Frau, Castor and Labrador had tracked down his family upon hearing Teito's concern, and he(the old man) is seen with a young couple, who are most likely his child and their partner, and a small child, who appears to be his grandchild as he rushes up to the Old man and huggs him. He is not seen again. Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Male Category:Nameless characters